


Riding the Impala

by Cumminghome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, Exhibitionist Sam Winchester, Exploitation, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, Horny Dean Winchester, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest Kink, Just Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumminghome/pseuds/Cumminghome
Summary: Dean is 14, Sam is 10.Dean is horny all the time and things go the sinful way when john leaves him alone with baby Sam. Just smut with plot.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Caring brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John leaves on a hunt, and dean tries to use his brother to relieve some pressure between his legs.  
> Warning: triggers : dubious consent, child abuse. Leave if you can't read this. Please.

"I will be back as soon as possible Dean." John said mindlessly packing his duffel bag. He needed to get out, there was a hunter stuck in another city hunting a wendigo. He needed backup. His sons, as usual, were the last on his mind.  
The sun was setting, twilight hinting at the pale broken windows of the room. Gusts of cold winds were slowly making their way in the room, rustling the curtains. They had just arrived in this town, for a day's rest before another hunter had called in for help. And it's a Hunter's code, you stand up for one another, you have their back, so one day they will have yours.  
John sat on the edge of the bed, tying his boots. He shot a glance towards Dean, who was looking expectantly at his little brother. Lately, he had been acting weird but he hadn't yet had the time to talk to his eldest son. Maybe by the time he comes back, he won't have to. Barking half-assed orders at his son, he got up and hurried out the door. 

Dean stood at the door, listening to the loud growl of the truck his father took. He wanted to go with him, but he knew better than to ask for it. A wendigo isn't exactly an easy kill. His father would never take a liability with him. But atleast he left him the Impala.  
Dean looked at his brother Sam, his Sam, standing in the corner of the living room, pouting with those cherry lips and head bent forward, his eyes on his feet, fidgeting. Poor Sammy is probably worried about Dad's safety, but Dean would comfort him. It was always a pleasure to soothe his worries.

Dean walked over to him, and slowly placing his palm on the side of his cheek, he whispered " Sammy".  
Sam barely grunted.  
"Hey Sammy, he will be fine." Dean tried to comfort him, pulling his face up to look at him. Sam fluttered his eye lashes, staring at Dean through those hazel eyes. Ah those eyes. They will be the death of Dean.  
Dean's eyes traveled from his eyes towards his soft cheeks, trailing down towards his pink plump lips, now being tugged at by his teeth.  
Dean's breath hitched. He let his thumb travel towards Sammy's lower lips. With a gentle pressure, he released his lower lip from his teeth, saying barely above a whisper, " Little brother, he will be okay". His breath laced with desire, his eyes going hungry at the sight of his brother, his kid brother. He could feel the heat gathering between his thighs, his trousers straining. He thrust his hips forward, slowly, deliberately, worried he might scare him away. 

Sam didn't know why his brother sounded so delicious, so juicy. He just enjoyed his brother touching him, holding his face. It felt comfortable, it felt like home. And he smelled of anger, and whiskey. Dean had started drinking young, to deal with the pre-hunt jitters. And now all his clothes stank of his alcohol and probably, poorly thought out mistakes. His hands were coarse against his lips and it made him feel a little weird. There was something threatening in the way his brother was looking at him, but this was Dean. His Dean, he would never hurt him. But why didn't Dean come this close when Dad was around. Last night, he wanted him to cuddle him in his sleep, but Dean didn't let him come on to his bed.  
Was this something wrong ? But this is Dean. And it was his job to worry about Sam, so he could relax.  
He looked up at Dean and let him know that he trusted him. He felt something hard against his soft privates, something pointy.  
It was probably Dean's other hand. Sammy knows he liked to brush him there sometimes when he comforted him. He made them feel close, and gave a little tingly feeling in his stomach. 

He looked up at Dean, he was panting. His breath hinged in his throat. "Sammy, cmon now give me a kiss."  
Sam felt uncomfortable. He knew he wasn't supposed to kiss people now. He was a grown up. He was ten for fucks sake. Dad never asked him to kiss and Dean never kissed anybody else, just girls. He sometimes would kiss girls from school, or in a shop, while he would search for something under their shirt or their skirts. And the girls would be all flushed red, panting, gasping, moaning against his mouth. Something happened in his belly, Sam felt a shock in is abdomen.  
A small moan escaped his mouth. He stared at Dean weakly, who still held his face, pressing his hard on against him.  
Dean's eyes glowed with lust, smirking at the weak moan if his baby brother. "Cmon Sammy, I made you feel good. Don't you care about me? Don't you want to make me feel good too ? Comfort me? Even I am scared baby boy."

Sammy shifted up, standing on his tip toes, and laid a peck against his brother's lips. But before he could go back down, Dean held him with both hands holding his face forcefully. Sam whimpered against him.  
Dean sensed his fear, the role of a good son fighting against his need to smother his brother. He decided to please both, and slowly, with force, locking eyes with his baby brother, licked his lips. Sam moaned against his tongue, vibrations tickling his mouth. And he let go of his kid brother. 

"Thank you Sammy. I feel safe already".  
He took a step back and jumped at the couch. Before Sammy could process what just happened, Dean had already switched on the TV and was watching some old classic.  
Sam looked at his brother, so tall, and his arms so strong. He could take on the world and not get a scratch. He was the wall between him and everything bad in the world. His eyes glowed like emeralds and his pink lips sometimes brushed against his skin, making him drool. Sam knew this is not how brothers behave, he knew this is not something to be discussed about.  
But dean had never licked his lips like that, and oh, it felt so good.  
This had only started recently, since Sammy turned ten. One night, dean let him sleep with him when daddy wasn't home and they cuddled. Dean spooned him and kept running his hands over his chest. It was so hot that day, and they weren't wearing anything but boxers. Usually, dean sleeps alone, especially in summers. But that night, he pulled him close and didn't let him leave. He even threatened to not give him food if he didn't agree. But why wouldn't he agree, this is exactly what he wanted. To be close to his brother and never grow up.  
Since then, Dean would sometimes cuddle with him, just touch his chest, or slightly wet his neck, or that one time, he slapped his ass and Sam screamed so loud. Dean ran to the bathroom hurriedly and didn't come out for atleast 15 minutes. 

Sam looked at Dean, he wanted to talk to him, hug him, cuddle him. But he was worried he might do something wrong, say something he was never meant to. He would never know, not until he tried. 

He mustered courage, and walked towards Dean. Standing close to him, his voice lost. Dean saw Sam walk towards him from the corner of his eyes and turned to face him. Sam looked scared, but determined. The kind of look he got everytime Dean would go out to get food, leaving him alone, or when he was little and Dean had to force him into a shower. The memory always made him feel giddy.  
"What is it Sammy?"  
Sam's voice caught in his throat, and he stared blankly at him.  
"Baby, is something wrong?" Worry dripping from his voice.  
He gathered his wits and just bluntly said " Dean, why don't we do this in front of Dad?"

Dean knew he would have to face this, answer this question some day. He was prepared.  
"Cmon darling, get up on the couch. I'll explain.."  
He opened his arms and shifted a bit, stretching one of his legs away to make space between them.  
Sam crawled up on the couch, and settled in between Dean's thighs, and dean closed his arms around him. Sam could still feel something hard behind his back, but he chose to ignore it for now. 

Dean cleared his throat. " See Sammy, Dad isn't exactly expressive and he wouldn't want us to look weak or emotional. So we have to hide this from him. "  
He placed his head by Sam's, touching cheek to cheek and rocking slowly, disguising his thrusts in Sam's ass. This was the first time, he was getting so horny near his brother but he smelled so sweet like strawberries and pine. And he hadn't gotten laid this entire week, struggling in a car, not being able to relieve himself even once.  
Sam embraced Dean's warmth. His safe space. He let himself lay completely on Dean's chest and put his weight on him. And it felt so nice to rock that hard thing. There was something happening to his thighs, his tummy. He felt hot, flushed. He had never felt like this.  
"So we can do this in front of people Dean?" He asked in a mewling voice, trying to muffle the grasps of air. He didn't want dean to know he was all hot and bothered. He knew this was private, but he didn't know why.  
" Sammy", Dean's voice hitched, "do you want to baby?"  
"Yeah, id like that. To show everyone who I belong to".  
Dean mouth escaped a groan. His eyes widened. Who taught his brother to talk like that? 

" What do you mean Sammy?" Dean probed.  
Sam felt blood rush to his ears, and his eyes and his head spun a little.  
"I mean, we are together. You and me. We are always going to be together. We are brothers. And people should know that, know how much you love me."

"Oh baby, that's right". He said, still rocking slowly.  
His breaths turned into hungry pants now, and his hands running all over Sam's tee. He pushed one hand beneath Sam's shirt and slowly traveled upwards, motivated by Sam's silence. He touched Sam's under developed nipples just soft wrinkly spots on his soft chest. He held the skin in his hand, cupping them. Sam arched his back, leaning into his touch. Dean pinched his nipples hard, sam screamed.  
"Dean it hurts". Whimpering, he tried to take Dean's hand out. But dean used his another hand to hold both of Sam's wrists.  
" Dean please".  
" Sam-mmmy, this is g...oood. Thissss . whaaahhat people ----whhho lovvve each-- otherrr do." He could barely sound coherent, rocking hard his baby brother on his dick, playing with his nipples while he squirmed. Dean let his tongue travel to Sam's neck, licking him, earning him another whimper...  
"Sammy, boy, look at me.". Sam was moving so hard, and his chest hurt and he was so red, and his thighs were so hot and he felt something wet against his ass.  
He forced himself to turn towards his brother, his elder brother. Who knew the best for him. Who would take care of him, so he should also take care of him.  
He turned, but before sam could see what was it about, dean forced his mouth on sam, so hard, sam thought his neck would break.  
Dean started shuddering, convulsing, his thighs shaking, all his muscles contracting, he felt himself fall off the cliff and into bliss, and he started groaning loudly against Sam's mouth.  
"Oh Sammy, Sammy, baby Aah.. sammy".  
And with that he collapsed on Sammy's small body. Sam felt his trousers go wet with something dean did. Oh god , Did Dean pee on him?  
He felt the weight of entire world on his shoulders and back. Dean was huge compared to his teensy body. He struggled against dean, somehow managing to free his wrists .  
" Dean, did you pee on me?" He asked disgusted by the act.  
By now, the cloud of hunger had vanished and dean felt spent. " Huh? Oh. No.. um.. I just.. "  
"What was that Dean?"  
Sammy asked looking at him, accusingly.  
Such a small boy, but so much attitude. Dean chuckled. " Nothing. I just had fun with you. And sometimes, this happens when you have too much fun. Now get off of me. I'll need a shower before I go out to buy food for the both of us". 

Dean pushed Sammy off onto the couch and wore his slippers, straddling to the bathroom.  
Sammy looked at his trousers, all wet and sticky, and even the couch was stained. It had a weird smell, something creamy, mushy. He slowly bent and licked the stain on the couch.


	2. Tears and fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean continues to exploit his brother. Just smut.  
> smut smut smut, Also, Major Trigger Warning: dubious consent, borderline non-consensual

Dean woke up the next day on the couch. He had fallen asleep watching T.V. Rubbing the muscles on his neck, he sat straight. It was 5 a.m., and the sun had not risen yet. It was cold outside, he could feel his toes freezing. He got up and re-checked the windows, and all the locks. Once he was satisfied with their efficiency, he turned around and went inside the room. Sammy was cuddling the pillow, breathing so softly. His face buried between his arms and his whole body wrapped up in sheets. It would be sunrise in a few minutes. Dean wanted to utilize this time to the fullest, before he would have to go out and face the world.  
He pulled his clothes off, and slipped in the blanket in just his boxers. He slowly spooned Sammy and felt himself go hot against his soft little body. Sam squirmed, unwilling to move in his deep sleep, but Dean pulled his body into a cozy hug.  
Dean could smell Sammy and the pine in his hair. He bent slightly and pressed his hot warm lips on Sammy's neck. No response. He licked and nuzzled his ear lobe, breathing near it, and he heard Sam lean into the sensation. That was all the approval he needed. " Sammy, it is so hot, let's get you out of these clothes", barely audible.  
He pulled Sammy's shirt up, and was met with resistance, "De what are you...leave me alone".  
Dean forced Sammy on his back, and jumped over him, placing his legs on either side half bent, he sat in an upright position. By now, Sammy was fully awake. He stared back at Dean and his bare-chest. It shone under the twilight of the morning sun, peering into the room through windows. Dean held both of his wrists in one hand, and pushed the hem of his shirt over his head, jerking it off of his brother.  
Dean looked pure devilish in this moment, eyes darkened with lust, and lips wet in anticipation. Sam kept squirming, trying to get away, but Dean's grip was too strong. Despite being only fourteen, he had a strong body, probably because of all the training he has had since he turned five. Sam was still kept away from weapons and fights, but it was time. They had slowly started letting him in on the cases, telling him slowly what was going on, and he was developing into a scared child. Dean felt he had to take away Sam's worst fears, show his the possibilities in this world, show him that rules didn't apply to them, well atleast the rules of the normal world.  
He bent down, drinking in Sam's fears, placing a wet forceful kiss on his soft plump lips, so warm, so sweet. He felt himself harden against his baby brother's pelvis, and he thrust his dick onto him. Sammy gasped in his mouth, driving Dean insane.  
"Ah Sammy, I knew you liked it. You like being forced by your big brother, don't you? You like it when I hold you down and press my dick against you." Sam felt his small penis twitch under his brother, and his eyes rolled backwards. Dean looked at his baby boy, and the pleasure on his face fueled his desire. And then, he felt a small bulge against his own, and he realized with shock, his baby brother was having his first boner. His first time, with Dean sitting on top of him, grinding him, molesting his mouth. The thought was enough to make Dean go feral. He started biting, nibbling at his baby brother's lips, his neck his shoulders, his chest, and his soft pink wrinkly nipples.  
Sam was practically screaming at this point, until he felt his arms relax, and he shot his eyes open, faced by a busy looking Dean Winchester. He was trying to rip off his shirt which he had just thrown off of him. With a clear strip of shirt, he started tying Sam's wrists again. 

"No Dean, please. I'll do anything De, please. Something is happening to me. Please I am scared." These words warmed Dean's chest and he realized how his baby brother trusted him.  
"Ah, Sammy. I know. It's not something wrong. It's going to be really really good, I promise. I promise brother, you just wait."

Sammy felt his chin protruding, and tears welling in his eyes. Dean found this picture so beautiful, so innocent. His Sammy. "I will teach you everythin baby. It will be so good. " Words dripping out of his mouth.  
Once he had tied his wrists together, he took another strip and tied the arms to the headboard, and then he sat up straight, still grinding his ass onto Sammy's small hard on.  
"Do you know what's happening dirty little brother?" Dean asked, his voice coated in something so foreign, something Sam had never felt, but then again, how could he. Sam had never seen Dean on a hunt. 

A faint salty smell invaded his senses as both the brothers were now sweating despite being shirtless in this cold weather. Dean was now working at Sam's trousers, tryng to get them off. Sam flushed dark pink, and whimpered as Dean's hands brushed against his dick. 

"Oh Sammy, you are hard for your brother. You enjoy being used Sammy, and what do you know, I enjoy using you." Sam let his head fall backwards as pleasure seethed his insides.  
Dean was corrupting his brother, twisting him, breaking him, transforming him into something else. It had started as merely a need to get off on his brother, but now, he wanted to own him, make him into something new he could claim. 

Dean bent down and started licking the arch of his neck, whispering praises, "Good boy Sammy. mmm you taste so fine brother", slowly sliding his one hand inside his waistband, and another to play with Sammy's pink nipples. 

Dean's hand was welcomed with a few strands of soft hairs, and Dean chuckled. " Looks like I am right on time for you baby". Sam replied with a moan. He could no longer think clearly, his brain was overwhelmed with the smell of sweat, and sex and everything that was Dean, with the wet sounds of his tongue coating him with layers of spit, the pain of his nipples being pinched, all the while Dean touching him at so many places. Dean's breath warmed his neck, his lips brushing when his tongue wouldn't.  
"I am gonna show you a whole new world", Dean whispered against his ear, and he slowly trailed his fingers along Sammy's shaft. Sammy screamed in response letting Dean know that his charm was working. But he wanted more, more than he should have. 

With one forceful thrust, he got up and took his boxers off, putting them on Sammy's head. " Oh Dean. I can't see Dean" Sammy glowered as his vision came blurred with golden and brown. Before he could get up, Dean placed one hand on Sammy's chest ensuring his hold, and with the other hand, he stripped Sammy naked, and out popped a sweet pink little thing. Sammy was redder than before now, his body gone hot, and sweating profusely. His embarrassment taking hold of him.  
"Oh baby brother, look at you, so ready to be mine." Dean whispered as he bent down and licked his shaft. Pleasure shot through his nerves, and Sammy's moans sounded like music to Dean's ears. "Yes baby, you like it?"  
Ye-es De...Hah" This time he actually got a response. Dean smirked, "Do you want more of that baby boy?"  
"Hah Yes De, I want more. I want you." Dean gasped as his dick twitched at that. He held his dick in his fist, slowly stroking the shaft.  
He took that pink little thing in his mouth and started sucking it slowly in sync with his hand jerking himself off.  
Sammy was making breathless moans, his lungs felt empty, there was nothing but just warm wetness around his dick, and it felt so good. Dean was right, he was right. He is always right How could he have doubted him, Sammy scolded himself mentally. But that train of thought was broken as Dean slipped his dick out of his mouth with a 'pop'.  
Sammy whimpered in pain, "What Dean. Dean please. I need more. Please."  
Sammy felt the bed sheet around him shift, Dean was changing positions. Suddenly he felt a hard hot thing against his lips. " Baby open your dirty little mouth for me."  
Sam could smell it, the same smell the couch had yesterday. He gasped in shock as realization hit him, this was Dean's dick. Without losing a second, Dean forced him down his brother's mouth. "Aaagh Sammy. Yes. Slowly."  
"Suck on it brother. No teeth."  
Sammy tried his best, he wanted to make his big brother happy. Tears welled in his eyes, Dean's dick was too huge. It hurt his throat, and he could feel bile rise to his throat. He forced it down, he knew Dean wouldn't like it.  
The sensation of Sam's throat constricting around Dean's dick made him go weak in his knees. and Dean fell forward. He took Sammy 's dick in his mouth as Sammy had his.  
Both brothers tried to suck each other as the wet sloppy sounds mixed with their moans filled the room. Sammy's eyes still covered with Dean's boxers, and he felt constrained under his brother. But his brother kept on sucking and sucking, and he entered a blissful zone. Nothing made sense, he felt he was floating somewhere, dripping with honey. His eyes rolled backwards, and Dean felt his dick pulsate hard in his mouth. In a moment his mouth was filled with small white drops. The thought of his baby brother's first cum in his mouth sent shock waves to his member. And he started shuddering, his thighs convulsing, his breath caught in his throat, as he came so hard in his baby brother's mouth.  
Dean didn't let even one drop of Sammy fall, and so he guided his brother too as he sat straight up on his mouth. Sammy choked with so much hot cum, but tried his best to swallow it all. Finally Dean got up and turned around. Sammy was a hot mess, his whole body red, and his lips bruised, with saliva and cum leaking from his mouth. Tears and snot on his face, his small dick now dark pink shining with Dean's spit. His neck, his chest and his pink nipples all blue with bruises. 

Sam could barely move. Dean untied his brother and took the boxers off of his head. " Hey baby brother, was it fun?" He asked while comforting with his fingers.  
He barely heard a sound in response, as Sam drifted to sleep.  
Dean looked at his Sammy, marked by Dean, his sex. His baby boy had never looked prettier. He ran to the shower, it was already 8 am, and his tummy was growling.


	3. Dripping desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam continue to have fun.  
> TRIGGER WARNING- Molestation, child abuse, manipulation

Dean couldn't wait to get back to the motel, to his baby brother, to that little pink thing between his legs. He couldn't stop thinking about his brother's soft plump lips wrapped around his dick, or how he kept moaning while Dean was sucking him off. He had raised that boy, he was his to have and fuck. That tiny boy with those trusting eyes and pink nipples. Dean shifted in his seat to somehow reduce the ache in his dick. The thought of fucking his brother was sending shock waves inside his chest. Oh God, if Dad knew he would probably kill him, and run away with Sam. But he would never let that happen. He needed Sam, he needed his lips, and his neck, his chest, his soft nipples, his dick, and his ass. He needed to use him, abuse him. He loved him ofcourse, but he needed to own him in more ways than was allowed, after all he had been more than a brother to him, he had been a mother and a father to him, and at times, his doctor too. Now he wanted to be his master, his partner. He wanted to fuck his brother to the end of times. He didn't want to end up old, bitter and alone like his father. and there was just one way around that. 

Dean parked the car near the motel. Nobody had stopped him while he rode, nobody cared. A fourteen old boy driving a car on the main road, would they stop him if he fucked a ten year old boy on the hood of the Impala on that same stretch of the road. He groaned as he slammed the car door, and ran to the room. Fumbling with the keys, he opened the door. The room looked cleaned, the sound of water running in the shower made him grow harder. Sammy was naked in the bathroom, water dripping down his mouth just the way his cum was dripping down his mouth this morning.  
He threw the few burgers he had bought on the table and flipped open his belt. Dropping the jeans to the ground, he ripped open his shirt.  
"Deaan? Is that you?"

"Yeah baby, It is me." Lust dripping from his words. He heard Sammy muffle a groan. "Baby, open the door. I need to wash my face", he rasped already cupping his bulge over his boxers.

"Um, Can you wait a bit? I'll be out soon" 

"No, Sammy. Open the door." It was an order, and in this household, he might have a lot of privileges but not following orders wasn't one of them. He felt his knees buckle, his legs trembling. He staggered towards the door and with a click, he opened it. 

Water was dripping from his face, his arms, his small torso and down between his legs. His pale skin was marked all over with Dean's ownership. His lips slightly bruised, his nipples a little erect and purple. Dean tried to drink in this sight, his baby brother looking so fucking delicious. His eyes resting a little bit longer on each mark, and then finally finding their place between his legs, on a small half hard thing.  
Dean gasped, his hand rubbing his own bulge over the boxers, and Sammy's cock twitched. 

Both brothers stayed there, looking at each other. Sammy waiting for his inevitable orders, and Dean building his hunger, readying himself to devour this pink purple thing standing in front of him. 

"Well, look at that Sammy. Seems like I should bath too" Dean grinned, his eyes twinkling with something dangerous. 

"Aah.... Dean." By now he had rid himself of his boxers and stood staring back at his baby brother, both naked and evidently aroused.  
Sammy wasn't ashamed anymore, embarrassed. Sacred? Maybe. 

Another second, and Sammy was pushed against the bathroom wall, under the shower head, and water was slowly trickling down both their bodies. Dean palmed his throat with one hand, and another stroking his dick. "Baby, the water is so cold. I don't think I will be able to manage without you here, Will you help me?, Will you keep me warm dirty brother?"

Sam could barely nod in approval, his eyes shut, his brain spinning. 

"Answer me Sam" Dean spat.  
"Ah, De yea. I'll keep you warm."  
Dean growled in response, pressing his hard-on against his, taking his hand to Sammy's small ass, digging his fingers in.  
"Now let's try something else baby. When you I talk to you, call me 'Sir', and keep your eyes on the ground, unless I ask you to look at me. Is that clear?" His voice suddenly so tender. 

Sam hummed, and Dean gripped his throat so tight, he turned red. "What did I just say Slut?" He barked, anger gripping his soul, but not once releasing their dicks. Sammy tried to breathe, and respond, but only produced a muffled grunt. Dean took pity, and loosened his grip, asking again, " So will you obey me now?"

Breath returning to his chest, he felt a little relaxed. Gathering his wits, he responded with a broken "Ye-es Sir". 

" Good boy" Dean said, with wildness running in his crotch. He pushed his finger between the crack, and started rubbing his hole, in rhythm with their dicks. His brother had turned red in his hold and was moaning so loud now. He felt his mouth water. He placed his lips on his, and Sammy caved. Tasting his tongue, he hummed in approval. Sammy, boldened by whatever Dean was doing to him, moved his hands towards his elder brother's balls, and started massaging them slowly, earning himself a weak whimper in his mouth.  
Dean could taste Sam's lust, and he was enjoying this, corrupting his brother, dancing in lust.  
Two naked bodies, moving together, gasping, moaning, tasting shower water in their mouths, their spit mixed with it as it dripped down their bodies. The sound of water splashing around, heat building in their bellies. Both brothers looked like buried dreams of a lost artist. In this moment nothing mattered, but this act of pleasure between them, nothing but their dicks grinding together, Dean's balls being massaged, Sammy's hole being rubbed, and Their mouths joined together in a sloppy kiss.  
Sammy felt himself come close, the sweetness in his mouth and his dick overwhelming him. Dean felt his brother on the edge, and thrust his finger inside his hole. Sammy groaned in pleasure at the cold touch.  
"Deaaaan" he screamed in His brother's mouth as he sprayed thick white ropes all across their bodies. He felt his body drop against his brother's,  
Dean took a step back, drinking in his brother, who was panting, and sweating, but barely standing up

" Oh baby, lemme take care of you. You don't need to stand, fall to your knees." Another wave of pleasure hit Sammy, and he felt his dick slowly harden again. " Yes Sir"

"You know what to do?" Dean asked, as a mere formality before his thrusted his dick towards his lips.  
Sammy tasted his pre-cum, and his eyes darkened. He needed this. "Yes Sir. lemme make you feel good too Sir." He responded, hoping it would please his baby brother. 

Dean groaned at that. Sammy slowly licked his brothers shaft, tasting water with him. "Sir, will you please shut off the shower. I just want to taste your dick". 

"Already my cumslut, are you now?" Dean growled, as he turned the shower head.  
Sammy took his balls in one hand, and his own dick in another, and started gently rubbing them.  
Sammy was a vision, his purple lips with that pink tongue working at his length, teasing him, savoring him. His long lashes bent dutifully as he tried to please his brother, careful to follow his instructions from previous session. 

" Baby boy", Sammy hummed with his dick in his mouth sending little pleasures to Dean's insides, " look at me while you suck me". Sammy moaned in response, fluttering his hazel eyes at him, his pupils blown out. Dean looked at him, tugging his hair, and he groaned. He felt himself give in to his urge to fuck his baby brother's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Sammy couldn't think properly anymore, he could barely sit straight as dean rammed his throat. He wasn't even gagging, his eyes turned back.  
"Ask for it Sammy" Dean growled, stopping.  
"Sir.." Dean lifted his foot and placed it on Sam's dick, rubbing it, pushing it, "Ask for it Slut. Ask for your brother's cum".

Realization hit sam, as his groaned, thrusting his hips against his feet. "I need to taste you. I need your cum big brother. Please sir" He half panted trying to lick his shaft while humping Dean's foot.  
Looking at Sammy plead for it, Dean forced his dick inside his mouth, once, twice, thrice, and he shattered. Sammy tried to swallow it all, like his brother had done this morning. Dean looked down at him, his brother, who had just got his first boner, who had just sucked a dick for the first time, already such a good fuck toy, and he groaned again. 

After licking his brother clean, Sammy looked up at his brother, waiting for more orders. "Sammy get up", he whispered as he turned the shower head on and let water wash away all their boundaries. 

* * * * * *


End file.
